


Stardust Blossoms

by Casandraelf



Category: 7th Stand User, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, OC is bullied and Jotaro saves her, Size Difference, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, shy oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: Jotaro finds that he has a fangirl who actually treats him like a human being...granted, she does watch him from afar, but hey, at least she's not constantly bugging him, right?





	Stardust Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by private RPs. Plz comment, it gives me motivation to write.

Reika Kageyama couldn't help but compare herself to all the other girls at her school. If they were all flowers, they would be a lovely garden in full bloom, full of vibrant colors and shapes that made them all beautiful in some way.

 

Not her, though. She wasn't a blossoming flower, but a withering bud. While the girls around her grew taller and curvier, Reika barely changed at all. She stood at four foot eight, which was nothing compared to the other girls, who seemed to tower over her. They were curvier than her, with breasts that were more than just a slightly raised chest. What's more, they seemed to grow more beautiful, looking almost like young women despite being more or less fresh out of puberty. Reika herself looked very much like a child, despite being seventeen.

 

She knew she didn't have much time left to change, and considering how her older sister seemed to have been favored when it came to her genes, she could never catch up.

 

In short, she knew a bitter truth about the world at such a young age: for a woman, achievements don't matter in the slightest, only looks do. The way the other girls treated her was a harsh reminder of just how inferior she was.

She hid her eyes behind bangs and they called her creepy. She ignored every boy that came her way because she knew she stood no chance, something the other girls reminded her of. Most of all, when they decided to do more than belittle her, Reika didn't try to resist them in the slightest. She just took the abuse.

 

In short, Reika Kageyama loathed herself. There was one, slight light in the darkness for her, though, and it came in the form of a boy every girl fell over themselves to try and attract.

 

Jotaro Kujo was his name. She didn't bother trying to talk to him, mostly content to watch him from afar, using the power she was born with, her Stand, to harmlessly redirect the girls who clearly bothered him. Knowing she could make his day just a little bit brighter was enough to help her keep going. Seeing his body language change slightly when the girls left, watching it change from something closed off and stressed to something a little more relaxed made her suffering a little more bearable.

 

Of course, she had no idea that her silent attempts to make his school life better would one day change her life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey look, Creepy Kageyama's staring at you again, Jojo,” one of the girls who frequently followed the tall, muscular teen told him as she and her friends giggled. “Want us to do something about her?”

 

As usual, he didn't respond, trying to ignore the girls, though his gaze did turn toward the short, petite brunette who often hid her eyes behind her hair. He didn't know why she kept watching him from afar, but there was something about her that was far more intriguing than the other girls. He had only spoken to her once, and it was very brief. She was in the middle of going home one day when she bumped into him, politely bowing and apologizing while referring to him as 'Kujo-san.' It was refreshing to see a girl be so courteous for once.

 

Jotaro was shaken out of his thoughts by the sounds of his unwanted fangirls tormenting 'Creepy Kageyama,' who simply took every cruel name and harsh shove they gave her. She didn't even get up when they pushed her over, instead staring at the ground from her position.

 

He was already in a rotten mood, so seeing them torment someone who clearly just wanted to be left alone just made it worse. Furious, he shouted at the girls to leave in his usual blunt manner.

“Oi! Fuck off, you dumb bitches!”  
As he approached, the girls quickly scattered, since they were smart enough to avoid pissing him off further. After all, he did hospitalize a teacher for being rude to him, so it was clearly a bad idea to anger the guy who had the unofficial title of 'the strongest student in the school.'

 

What few people outside of his immediate family knew was that it was something of a mask, that the real Jotaro was quite kind.

 

She didn't look up at first when she heard footsteps accompanied by the distinct jingling of a chain, not until she heard that same gruff voice that had scared off her attackers.

“You alright?”

At first, she didn't try to speak, just kept staring at the ground. Then, her shoulders shook as quiet, choked sobs escaped her, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried desperately to keep from crying. Thing was, she had reached her breaking point. As if she didn't know he was there, she managed to speak through her sobs.

“...Why? Why do they have to keep doing this to me? I already know I'm worthless. They don't need to keep reminding me. I-it's like they want me to die!”

 

Kageyama broke down all over again, having given up on trying to suppress her tears, not caring as they hit the ground beneath her. As she slumped forward, still crying, she failed to pay attention to the fact that her hands hit muscular flesh rather than cement, failed to notice how she was being pulled into an embrace. It wasn't until she became aware of being lifted up that she realized what was going on.

 

Someone was holding her, clearly with the intention of carrying her. She looked up, her shaggy bangs obscuring her gaze as she realized that a pair of gorgeous turquoise eyes stared into hers with an intensity she'd heard about.

“K-Kujo-san! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-”

“Shut up,” he replied simply. It was harsh, sure, but then again, he appeared to have all the subtlety of a cinderblock to the head. She was too shocked to respond, paralyzed by that fearsome gaze he had. Then, just as suddenly, she felt him draw in a deep breath as his eyes fell shut, only opening them after he exhaled. When that happened, she noticed a faint softness in his gaze.

“Did those bitches hurt you?”

She looked down for a moment, quietly assessing herself, having been so overcome with shock that she only just became aware of the fact that she hurt herself when she hit the concrete. They were minor scrapes, sure, but they hurt like hell, as evidenced by how she squirmed in his grip.

 

To her surprise, when she tried to get her wounds away from his touch, he responded by shifting his grip on her.

“Guess that's a 'yes,' huh? C'mon, you're leaving with me.”

Kageyama was surprised by that, but before she could respond, he turned away from the school and started walking. Yeah, school was over for the day, but it was still pretty confusing to find herself being held in a bridal carry despite having only scraped her legs. Strangely, she couldn't bring herself to object. Ultimately, exhausted from crying and the ordeal she had been saved from, she ended up nodding off, curling up in Jotaro's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh! Welcome home, Jo-”

Holly stopped herself upon seeing the girl curled up in her son's arms. She quickly approached them, looking at the small figure being cradled by her baby boy.

“Jotaro, what happened to her?”

“Some bi...girls at school were torturing her. I told 'em to leave and brought her here. Figured it'd be better than letting her walk home alone,” he replied, catching himself before he finished the swear. “Scraped up her legs when she fell. She's asleep. Happened while I carried her here.”

 

He wasn't surprised when Holly's maternal instincts kicked in.

“Set her down somewhere, sweetie. I'll see to her cuts.”

Jotaro nodded as he pulled off the girl's backpack and set it down. It was almost comical how deeply she slept, since she hadn't even stirred when she was gently laid on the couch. Only when Holly cleaned the scrapes with antiseptic did she stir, and even then, she only responded with a pained hiss.

“I'm sorry dear, I know it hurts, but trust me, you don't want them getting infected,” Holly told their visitor.

 

Reika blinked as she looked at the older woman, all while her injuries were being tended to. She was quite pretty, despite her age. Hell, she looked a good deal better than her own mother.

“Who...who are you?” Reika finally found her voice as she looked at the blonde, who gave the girl a sweet smile in reply.

“My name is Holly. Holly Kujo. Oh, but if you would, could you call me Seiko?”

The brunette blinked, looking at Holly with a bit of confusion.

“I suppose...but for now, can I just call you Mrs. Kujo? We just met and...well, it doesn't feel right to call you by a nickname right now.”

“Of course, dear. What's your name?”

“...Kageyama...Reika Kageyama.”

The brunette looked at her bandaged injuries, realizing her shoes had been removed while she was asleep.

“Oh, what a pretty name! How do you write it? Could you show me?”

Still confused, she entertained the woman, writing the characters that made up how her mother wrote it on her birth certificate.

“Lovely...petal! Lovely petal! That's so cute!”

“...Of course I'm cute...”

Holly was a bit surprised to hear the sad, bitter tone in the girl's voice. Before she could speak, Reika continued.

“I've been told countless times that I'm 'cute.' Of course that's all they can say. I'm not pretty, not beautiful, just...cute. Like a child. I know you mean well, but...I'm seventeen...I sure as hell don't look it, do I?”

She was at a loss for words as she tried to soothe the girl's pain, but Reika just adjusted her fringe to hide her eyes.

“Oh...darling, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Here, don't cry, you're a lovely girl, you really are.”

Holly gently reached out to brush aside the brunette's bangs, revealing one of her amber eyes, which glistened with unshed tears. It was almost lifeless, dull with sorrow and exhaustion.

 

“You make her cry again?”

Jotaro walked in to see his mother trying to comfort Kageyama as she started to weep all over again.

“I wasn't trying to, dear. I just said I thought she was cute and, well...”

Holly gestured helplessly at the distraught schoolgirl as she hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees. Jotaro just sighed as he knelt down close to her. Unable to think of anything to say, he rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“There we go, Jotaro's here, sweetie. How about I leave you two alone for a bit? I'll go make you something,” Holly told her as she got up and went to the kitchen, trying to remain composed as she heard quiet sobs escape the girl. It made her heart ache to see a girl who was old enough to be her daughter hurt so much.

Jotaro, meanwhile, couldn't think of anything he could say to help relieve the girl's pain, so he did the only thing he could think of: He gently picked her up and pulled her into an embrace, not even flinching when she broke down sobbing all over again, instinctively clinging to him as she did so. He didn't care if her tears soaked into his jacket. At that moment, all that mattered was trying to help this girl, a girl who somehow managed to brighten his days a bit through repelling his unwanted fan club, who only treated him with respect, feel just a bit better.

 

With a sigh, he gently hugged the brunette close, one hand stroking her back as he cradled her head with the other, letting her cry. Purely by accident, he ended up lightly bumping her forehead with his own as he leaned forward a bit to try and hold onto her better. She let out a tiny gasp when their foreheads touched, glancing up into his eyes as he cradled her in his arms.

“K-Kujo-san?”

“Jotaro,” he gently corrected as he kept holding her close. “Call me Jotaro.”

As she looked up at Jotaro, her bangs fell to the sides, revealing her amber eyes to him. They were puffy and pink from crying, glistening with unshed tears. His own eyes widened slightly with surprise when he found his gaze locked with hers.

“...You...your eyes are really pretty. Never thought they'd be so...”

Jotaro trailed off as he tried to think of a decent comparison. He really wasn't good with his words, especially when it came to compliments. Ultimately, he just gave up. “I-they're just really pretty. Not sure how else to say it.”

She responded with a faint, almost nervous smile as pink stained her cheeks.

“I look like a mess, don't I?”

“Yeah, but everyone looks like shit when they cry.”

Though his expression barely changed, his eyes were noticeably soft, betraying his hidden gentleness. He just stared at her for a few moments as Kageyama tried to straighten herself up.

“...Got a first name, Kageyama?”

“R-Reika.”

Jotaro glanced at the paper on the table, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

“Characters for 'lovely petal,' right?”

“...Or 'lovely flower,' but I sure as hell don't feel like I'm very pretty.”

“Fuck those bitches at school, okay? They're just jealous.”

 

She looked at Jotaro, confused. Why would they be jealous of her? As if he could sense her question, he gave her an answer.

“Yeah, you're tiny and got small curves, but you...well, you look good without any makeup. You're clearly on the smart end, plus you're really polite. You just got shitty confidence. Those bitches are dumb as hell and need tons of makeup just to look decent. You? Bet you don't hafta do much when you get up, huh?”

Reika just looked away, her bangs falling in front of her eyes again as she tried to process what he told her. Jotaro wasn't having it, however, as he gently turned her gaze back to his.

“...You hate yourself, don't you?”

Her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded. The next thing she knew, Reika wept as she rattled off an extensive list of everything she hated about herself, from how short she was to how insignificant she felt around other girls. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just let her ramble as he held her, ultimately leaning forward and touching their foreheads together as he tried to gently silence her. She trailed off and just wept silently as she held onto him, feeling his callused thumbs brush away her tears every now and again.

“If you can't love yourself, then I guess I'll just have to do it for you until you can,” he replied. She blinked as she looked up at him, surprised.

“W-what?”

Now it was Jotaro's turn to blush a bit as he looked at her.

“You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself.”

Reika could swear she felt her heart skip a beat at what he said. Did...did he like her in that way? Or did he just mean he'd be the one to remind her of everything that made her who she was? She really did have feelings for Jotaro, but the last thing she wanted was to pressure him. At the very least, she just wanted to be his friend. To be his lover would be...well, it would make her incredibly happy.

“W-what? Y-you love me? Or did you mean that...that you want to help me love myself? C-could you explain?”

 

A gasp escaped her when Jotaro's eyes slid shut as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. It was chaste, but she could tell that he would gladly deepen it if she let him. Instinct led to her closing her eyes as she let him in, parting her lips so he could deepen the kiss. Rough fingers curled around her hand tenderly, a reminder of the differences between them, as they kissed. It was almost timid, somewhat exploratory and a bit awkward. She could taste the distinct savory flavor of nicotine on his breath, feel the slightly abrasive texture of his tongue, no doubt caused by the cigarettes he periodically smoked, but beneath that she could taste something else. His taste. Slowly, he pulled away, his eyes shimmering with a kaleidoscope of emotions she couldn't quite understand. Fear? Worry? Compassion? Love? What was she seeing in them?

“M'not good with words. Figured that'd help you get it,” he told her, still blushing a bit.

“J-Jotaro...do...do you love me?”

He nodded and leaned in to touch her forehead with his again, giving her hand a soft squeeze as he cradled her in his arms. The truth was he was aware of her driving away the girls who bothered him for quite a while. He wasn't sure how she did it, but whatever it was, it was effective. He had noticed her from time to time, waving at him in greeting whenever their eyes met. She fascinated him for the longest time with her distant affection.

 

“Please don't feel like you have to do this, Jotaro. Truth was, all I wanted at the very least was to be your friend, to be someone you could talk to if you were bothered by anything. I-I never expected this. I-I'm happy you love me, but...don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to, okay?”

“Why do you think I found myself drawn to you, Reika? You're kind, polite and considerate. I mean what I said. Until you can love yourself, I'll do it for you. I'll even keep loving you after that day comes.”

Her eyes widened in surprise as he confessed his feelings, tears welling up in them all over again as she hugged him, shaking like a leaf as she wept once more. Strangely though, these new tears felt healing, like her pain was fading as they slid down her face.

“J-Jotaro...I love you! Y-you have no idea how happy I am to hear you feel the same way! I-I won't disappoint you, I swear!”

A low, rumbling chuckle could be both felt and heard as he hugged her close. It was only when he heard Holly approach with some treats that he let go of her, Reika trying her best to straighten herself up and act as though nothing was wrong. Of course, what she failed to realize was that Jotaro's observant nature had to come from somewhere. She just smiled at them, able to tell that they had fallen hard for each other but saying nothing.

“I figured you two might want some treats. I'm so happy to see you're feeling better, Reika-chan,” the blonde said as she set down the tray before them. A plate of fresh goma-dango steamed slightly, along with two cups of hot green tea.

 

For some reason, the goma-dango tasted far better than she had ever remembered.

 

* * *

 

 

Jotaro was far better with actions than he was with words, Reika quickly discovered. He rarely did things like kiss her in public, preferring more subtle ways of expressing his feelings for her. Small gifts, discreet touches with his fingers brushing against hers, staying close by, his gaze softening a bit when their eyes met, all were expressions of the love he had for her. When they were alone but outside of his home, it wasn't uncommon for him to pull her close and tenderly nuzzle her or to pull her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and touching his forehead to hers. Little by little, the changes in her were adding up, even if they were fairly subtle. For one thing, she began pinning her bangs back, typically with thin barrettes decorated with little flowers. Her ears were eventually pierced with simple turquoise studs too, not to mention she eventually added a gold chain belt to her uniform.

 

Those with sharp eyes would have noticed that Jotaro had traded in his plain gold studs for a pair decorated with little amber cabochons, much like how Reika's earrings were designed. Most didn't pay much attention, but they noticed how Jotaro's behavior had shifted very slightly. He snapped at the girls who flocked to him more often, yet began delivering slightly less severe beatdowns to guys who pissed him off. Whenever he spotted someone giving Reika a hard time, he instantly came to her defense, pulling her away without another word before, once secluded, checking to see if she was okay.

 

After briefly coming down with a strange fever for a day or two, Jotaro returned to school, where Reika instantly caught up to him, fussing and fretting over him, worried that he was still under the weather. Unlike when other girls tried this, he quietly accepted it, even giving her the occasional little smile. That was when it became clear to a few of the more observant boys that Jotaro Kujo, the strongest student in the entire school, was probably in love with the short, shy Reika Kageyama.

 

It was when they made the mistake of holding her hostage with the intention of beating down what they believed was a weaker, softer Jotaro that his life shifted considerably. As they had drugged her enough to make her compliant but not enough to knock her out, she was awake and aware enough to know what happened. Were it not for her carefully concealed power, she wouldn't have spotted the pair of ghostly arms that suddenly materialized behind a furious Jotaro as he beat the students dumb enough to hold her hostage into a bloody pulp. As he ran over to check and see if she was alright, someone had called the police it seemed, since Jotaro soon found himself being handcuffed and dragged away.

 

Reika noticed how Jotaro had a genuinely horrified look on his face when the boys he viciously attacked looked as though they were on the verge of death. She also noticed how he didn't struggle in the slightest when the police dragged him away, all while a terrified and crying Reika screamed his name as she tried to get to him. Ultimately, she couldn't stop them from taking him away.

 

Holly. She _had_ to get to Holly. Breaking out of the grasp of the cops who were holding her back, Reika ran all the way to Jotaro's house, pounding on the door desperately as she tried to get Holly to answer.

“Mrs. Kujo! Mrs. Kujo! Please, let me in!”

The door opened and Reika just barely managed to keep herself from accidentally hitting Holly with her frantic knocking.

“Oh, Reika, how a-what's wrong, dear?”

Her smile quickly faded when she caught the girl, who was on the verge of tears as she looked up at the older woman.

“J-Jotaro beat up some guys who were holding me hostage a-and got arrested! We have to go get him!”

Holly's expression shifted from one of concern to one of fear. Just before she could say anything, she ran to answer the phone. When she finished, she returned to the girl.

“Listen, you have to calm down, okay? We'll get this sorted out. Daddy might be able to help, and he just called to tell me he needs a ride. We'll go get him and then we'll go find Jotaro, okay?”

Sniffling, she nodded as she tried to regain her composure.

 

After picking up Holly's father, an old man named Joseph Joestar, who was accompanied by a friend named Mohammad Avdol, the group headed to the jail where Jotaro was being held. Once they arrived at the cell block where he was located, both Reika and Holly ran toward him. Initially, Jotaro snapped at Holly, but quickly noticed Reika.

“You shouldn't be here. I've got an evil spirit haunting me. It could hurt both of you. Both of you, get lost.”

“Jotaro, please! Your grandfather's here. He says he can help,” Holly pleaded as Joseph and Avdol approached.

“...You really have no idea what you're dealing with,” Jotaro told them as he stole a guard's gun and pulled the hammer back.

“Jotaro, let us help y-”

Reika didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before the trigger was pulled, the gunshot resonating throughout the area.

 

To everyone's shock, the bullet stopped halfway towards its target, the only damage Jotaro suffered being temporary hearing loss. He had a pained grimace on his face as he held the gun, likely overwhelmed by the painful ringing caused by firing a gun at point blank range.

“You see? You can't help me. This thing is too dangerous-”

“I know what you have, Jotaro.”

Joseph, Avdol and Holly all looked at the girl, the guards fleeing. Jotaro cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Reika. After a few moments, he heard a soft squeaking noise as a ghostly shape materialized behind the brunette. It was an odd little thing, roughly the size of a human baby and had two pairs of arms, a large bulbous head with an eye marking on it and a long tail that ended in a point. Its face was black and shadowy with a pair of glowing eyes.

“This is Miracles, and it's an 'evil spirit' as well. I've had it since I was born. What you have isn't actually something to fear. It's a part of you, an extension of your own will. My mother calls it a 'Stand' because generally when they manifest, they do so close by their user. In a way, they literally stand by their users.”

“How strange,” Joseph chimed in. A mass of purple vines formed around his hand as a large, bird-headed humanoid appeared behind Avdol. “It seems that, aside from Holly, we all have Stands.”

 

Reika ignored Joseph as she leaned against the bars.

“Try willing it to come out, Jotaro. Don't be afraid, I'm right here.”

Jotaro could see the look in Reika's amber eyes, something he was unfamiliar with. It was a strong, determined look. She wanted to help him, and clearly she knew what she was talking about. After a few moments, Jotaro's Stand fully materialized, taking the form of a muscular humanoid with purple skin, a pair of studded, fingerless gloves, gold-colored shoulder guards, a loincloth and a set of boots, completed with what were clearly knee and elbow guards.

“To be so solid, it must be extremely powerful,” Joseph commented as Miracles slipped into the cell, circling the larger Stand before settling in front of it.

“Try making your Stand touch mine, Jotaro,” Reika said as she watched. Jotaro, understandably, looked worried. Still, he complied, watching the purple humanoid slowly reach out to touch Miracles, gently taking hold of the smaller Stand's head and petting it. A pleasant tingle ran down the brunette's scalp from the same places Miracles was touched. Jotaro slowly released the breath he suddenly realized he was holding as he relaxed a bit.

“See? It does what you will it to do. Over time, it may develop its own traits, but at the end of the day it's still a faithful, loyal servant. Because you don't want to hurt me, your Stand isn't hurting mine.”

Reika smiled at Jotaro as her own Stand let out a cute, happy squeak before it rejoined her, the bigger Stand having released its hold beforehand.

 

“Incredible...it's like the fable of the old man, North Wind and the sun,” Avdol commented. “The harshness of the winter wind made the man tighten his cloak around himself, but the gentle warmth of the sun made him loosen and eventually shed it.”

“Actually,” Reika commented as the lock for Jotaro's cell was suddenly dented severely by a harsh, unseen punch, causing the door to slowly swing open as Jotaro stepped out. “It's more like helping an abused animal: being gentle and loving towards them helps, but at the end of the day, they have to be the one to open up to you. When humans are scared, they're not all that different.”

 

With a gentle forehead touch, Jotaro silently put his faith in Reika as they left the police station, heading back to his home.

 

* * *

 

 

Reika was in Jotaro's room, finishing up her homework as he worked with Avdol to figure out how his Stand worked. As her Stand was more of a support-type rather than a combat-type, she felt she wasn't the best choice for helping Jotaro adapt to this new power in terms of physical sparring. As she finally finished, the door opened as Jotaro walked in.

“How'd it go?”

Jotaro dropped onto his bed as he grabbed a magazine on his bed before looking at her.

“It's got a name now. Star Platinum. Also, I think I know how to fight with it.”

Reika smiled as she put her homework away as she joined him on the bed.

“Glad to hear it. I could show you a few things I discovered you can do with your Stand.”

Jotaro smiled in reply as he looked at her.

“Like what?”

“You can use your Stand to reach into your own body, for one. Mom mentioned she was able to save someone's life by keeping their heart beating with her Stand. There's other things we can do with it, I'm sure.”

“How about you show me, Reika?”

 

The short Stand User blinked as she looked at Jotaro.  
“...I am not stopping my heart and restarting it just to demonstrate.”

“Maybe there's other things you can do with it...you ever try using it to play with yourself?”

Reika blushed hard at his words, realizing Jotaro's face was tinted pink as he looked into her eyes, his pupils dilated and lust shimmering in his gaze. He wasn't done, since he soon continued.

“You have no idea how bad I want to see you use it on yourself.”

The short, shy Stand User really wasn't sure how to respond as she twiddled her fingers, blushing as she tried to think of a response.

“Y-you sure? You might not like what you see...”

“Try me, Reika.”

With a sigh, she gathered her courage and started to undress. She could feel his eyes on her, nervous as she exposed herself to him. Still, she couldn't lie about how she wanted to have him be her first. After removing the last of her clothes, she covered herself as she looked at him. Suddenly, she found Star Platinum catching hold of her wrists, pulling them away and forcing her to let Jotaro see all of her body. It was firm but gentle, making it clear her much larger boyfriend didn't want her to hide from him. Ashamed, she looked away as Jotaro gently tilted her head toward him.

“Don't be shy, Reika...please. Don't hide from me.”

 

“J-Jotaro...you're not...you don't-”

She was silenced by a tender kiss, Reika finally being freed from Star Platinum's hold as she embraced him, feeling his large hands on her lithe frame.

“Remember what I told you, Reika: I'll love you until you can do it yourself, and even then, I'll keep loving you. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want t-”

“I do want you, Jotaro,” she admitted with a blush. “It's just...I guess I still feel like I'm not good enough.”

Another gentle kiss and Jotaro hugged her close, holding her bare body against his while running his fingers through her hair. She could feel his love through his touch, the genuine affection he held for her.

“You're beautiful, Reika.”

With a sweet smile, Reika kissed him again, forced to break it only when he withdrew to undress. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the sight of his muscular body, blushing hard as she looked at him. Smoothing out his hair, he smiled in reply, kissing her again as he pulled the short, petite Stand User onto his lap, his cock pressing against her rear, the tip drooling lewdly as he caressed her body. The kiss quickly became more lewd as she indulged, desperate to cum, her juices oozing out over the base of his cock.

 

“I think I know what you want,” Jotaro purred as he gently laid her back on his bed, adjusting himself as he used his Stand to shift her position, the tall, muscular teen spreading her open as he started licking and sucking on her untouched pussy, making her gasp and moan beautifully. Another lustful cry escaped her as she felt the large fingers of his Stand phase through her body, caressing the inner structure of her clit, bringing her even more pleasure as he literally touched parts of her that had never been touched. Unconsciously, her hands clawed at Star Platinum's sides, not even realizing she had left pink scratches on Jotaro's skin as he kept pleasuring her. Overwhelmed with pleasure, it didn't take long for her to cum, even if his technique was more exploratory than focused. They were both virgins, but Jotaro knew he wanted her, wanted this. Nothing would make him happier than to make his beloved Reika feel good. When he withdrew, Star adjusted her so its user and his beloved could kiss, allowing the shorter Stand User to taste her juices on his lips and tongue.

 

“J-Jotaro...I wanna do the same to you,” she told him when the kiss broke, blushing beet red as she did so. With a nod, he sat back, exposing his erection as he smirked lewdly.

 

It was actually really cute to watch her try her hardest to make him feel good, licking and sucking on his cock carefully as she did her best to keep from touching her teeth to his shaft. Her face was beet red as she tried to pleasure him, Jotaro chuckling gently as he stroked her head while she worked on sucking him off.

“There's no way any of those other girls could get me hard, Reika,” he told her with a smile. “I'll be happy to prove to you how beautiful you are for as long and as much as you need.”

He couldn't help but grin when he saw the shy yet adoring look in her eyes as she kept sucking him off. After a while, he gently lifted her head off of his cock before he could cum.

“Want more, Reika?”

She nodded, still blushing as his Stand helped her lie back. This time, she didn't need him or Star Platinum to spread her legs, as she did it without hesitation, Jotaro teasing her virgin entrance with his saliva-coated cock.

“Ready?”

She nodded, and slowly but surely, he began to push in, his long, thick shaft stretching her as they both lost their virginity together. Much to their surprise, Reika was able to take his entire length, Jotaro amazed at how much her smaller frame could handle. After pausing for a bit in order to give them both time to adjust, he slowly started to move, looming over her as he pulled her into another sweet kiss. Instinct took over as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing Jotaro as he slowly moved inside her, indulging in her body and the way she reacted.

 

“So tight...you feel so tight around me,” he managed as he slowly moved inside her. The way her body squeezed his cock was almost suffocating yet undeniably incredible at the same time. Reika was trying her best to stay quiet as she muffled her voice as she felt him move inside her, forcing out tiny squeaks as Jotaro kissed her.

“Trying to keep quiet? You're so cute!”

She blushed in reply as he hugged her close, still moving slowly. Little by little, though, her inner walls relaxed, giving him the freedom to thrust harder and faster as he pleasured her. Reika slowly relaxed as she held onto him, feeling Jotaro's gentle gaze on her as she indulged.

 

Gentle praises, sweet touches and long, smooth thrusts brought the petite brunette closer and closer to her limit. As he brought her closer and closer to her limit, his thrusts grew harsher as Reika's toes curled, kissing him deeply to muffle her inevitable cries. Finally, with a lustful cry, she hit her limit, dragging Jotaro with her as he filled her up with his seed. After a while, he pulled out, cum spilling out of her slit as he kissed her.

“You're so cute, Reika,” Jotaro told her as he petted her cheek, his turquoise eyes shimmering with love as he touched his forehead to hers. For the first time, she returned the gesture, smiling as she hugged him close.

“Stay with me?”

Jotaro chuckled slightly as he hugged her close, his Stand pulling the blankets over them.

“Always, Reika. Always.”

 


End file.
